


Touches by Firelight

by justfe3hthings



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Ashe, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sub!Dimitri, Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfe3hthings/pseuds/justfe3hthings
Summary: Ashe returns from Gaspard on the day of his knighting, bearing a bag of toys with which to gently wreck his king.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	Touches by Firelight

The fire in the hearth sputters and pops as Dimitri adds another log and stokes it, willing it to add more warmth to the royal bed chambers. He may be used to the cold Faerghan winters, but Gaspard lies on the former Holy Kingdom's southern borders, and Ashe was not as accustomed to the cold. Besides, there was the promise that there'd be significant time spent naked and uncovered tonight, rather than curled up together under the massive piles of furs and quilts on the bed.

That wasn't the only promise in Ashe's whispered "You're mine tonight, your majesty" at dinner, his eyes dark with desire and sparkling with mischief, but the exact terms had not been discussed. It'd been enough to see Ashe smirk up at him from his knee at one point during his own knighting, to see the heat in his eyes. Dimitri had stuttered, one of his few mistakes during the long ceremony, and flushed, suddenly understanding that Ashe was going to take him apart the moment they had a chance alone, and at that moment hadn't known what to think.

And it’s not something that bothers him much or surprises him. It's Ashe's day, after all, and he's just gotten back after a month of overseeing Gaspard. If his beloved wants to tie him and take the lead, then Dimitri is more than happy to accommodate.

He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't craving it either, after the time apart and the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders with no relief. Being bound should have terrified him, with his past and the threat of rebellion always a distant concern.

But this was Ashe, with his nimble fingers and his good heart and never-wavering loyalty. Dimitri had been charmed by his way with rope since the first time he'd watched Ashe practicing his knots by firelight during the war, preparing to use the lessons from the professor long ago to subdue prisoners, should the need arise. There was something mesmerizing about the repetition, the grace that came with practice, and when Ashe had asked for volunteers, he'd surprised himself by offering himself as one.

It'd taken some fumbling on both of their parts, Ashe learning how to temper the speed that was required to subdue prisoners with the care that was required to ensure that nerves weren't damaged and that his volunteer wasn't uncomfortable while figuring out more complex patterns, Dimitri learning to hold back his strength, to keep from snapping his bindings, to relax into them.

"Stay where I put you. You don't have to do anything else." Ashe had said on one of the occasions, and the gentle authority there had been what guaranteed rope made it into their bed once they'd acknowledged their growing attraction and done something about it. It was wonderful to not have any further expectations on him while he was in the ropes other than what Ashe wished to do to him, to be helpless, especially since it was by choice, and the care that always came with Ashe's ministrations calmed his worries and fears. 

Before he'd left, Ashe had suggested the rope and a number of other things that brought blushes to both of their cheeks, but they hadn't had time to try yet. When Dimitri asked where he'd gotten such ideas, there'd only been a further blush and the comment "You don't spend a lot of time around Yuri and not pick up a thing or two." From Ashe's demeanor earlier, he wonders if the eagerness there stems merely from the anticipation of being together, or if some of those other ideas are also coming into play.

Pleased with the fire for the moment, Dimitri sets about the rest of his usual evening preparations. There's water to fill in the kettle for chamomile tea, his cape to drape over the back of one of the overstuffed chairs before the fireplace, armor to remove and place reverently on its stand, no further care needed in this blessed time of peace, a bath to take before slipping into nightclothes. Or, as he suspects is the case tonight, nightclothes to either be forgotten or soon removed, depending on how quickly Ashe joins him.

The door to the royal bed chambers opens while he's in the bath and Dimitri turns to peer through the open bathroom door, face lighting up at the sight of Ashe quietly maneuvering himself and a bag Dimitri's never seen before through the doorway. He's changed out of his own armor, likely left it in the chambers he's never used, but are in name his and currently hosts his siblings before their return.

"Care to join me?" Dimitri calls, gaze roving over him, impatient. 

Ashe removes his gloves out in their bed chamber, but nothing else before he comes into the bathroom and perches on the tub edge, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

"It’s still too cold to be naked."

"Even just for a few minutes? I'll warm you up." He doesn't mean for it to be an innuendo of any sort, but it sends a blush up Ashe's neck anyway and Dimitri's blush follows soon after as Ashe's gaze rakes over him.

Ashe leans over and kisses him again, hungrier this time.

"I have plans, my king. And I know that if I get in, the night will be over before I can act on any of them."

"And that's a bad thing?" Dimitri asks, winding a hand into Ashe's hair and returning the kiss. "We can always try again tomorrow."

"Or you can be patient. Don't you want to see what I brought you from my trip?"

"I suppose." Dimitri sighs, leaning back. "There's more wood for the fire, if you'd like."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He hurries through the rest of his bath before toweling off thoroughly, eager to get onto whatever Ashe has planned for the evening.

Ashe has stolen his cloak and lit a few more candles in the room by the time he walks back into the bed chamber, Dimitri notes, watching Ashe pull out the rope and setting it with a couple of other items that Dimitri can't see from the doorway, the bag sitting nearby on the bed in between.

He hugs Ashe, arms wrapped around him from behind, peering over his head to take a peek at what he's laid out, but Ashe wiggles away, turning to face him with a laugh and sitting back on the bed to hide them.

"You going to tower over me all night?" An impish grin spreads over Ashe's face, "I can't tie you up that way."

Dimitri chuckles in return, and kneels between Ashe's spread legs, hands coming round to cup the back of Ashe's ankles. It's grounding, suddenly serious, like the anticipation before a storm. There's always something sobering about him kneeling, as if such a thing should not be done, a king surrendering to a commoner's care, and he's pushed through and done it anyway.

"Better?" he asks, a lump in his throat.

"Much. How was your day?" Ashe asks, softly, his smile becoming more serious as it usually does before they play, perhaps sensing Dimitri's worries. Some days, the weight of the kingdom and his ghosts are too heavy to let Ashe take it away, others they're too heavy for him to do anything other than beg Ashe to do so, to bind him and then just hold him. And then there's days like this one, where happiness has wormed its way in and he can meet Ashe eagerly, go further than just being bound in rope.

"It’s been wonderful." It’s easy to smile when Ashe does it first. "It's not every day that I get to fulfill someone's greatest wish. I hope it was everything you were hoping for."

"It was." Ashe leans forward, murmurs it against his lips. "You look so tired, though. You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Dimitri sighs; caught out.

"It's hard when you're gone. Things are too quiet, there's nothing to distract me." 

"I'm sorry, but I needed to go."

"I know," Dimitri rubbed up the back of Ashe's calves, "You have duties to your house, to your siblings and I won't keep you from them. It’s just.."

He was doing better than he had during the war. Turns out, being away from the chaos of a moving army helps quiet his mind, the everyday minutiae of ruling a kingdom settling his racing thoughts. Having Ashe in his arms every night also helps, and with him having been away, it was difficult to find the peace to fall asleep. The nightmares were often waiting for him when he succeeded.

"I'm not good at taking care of myself. Not when you're away. I don't remember to eat, can't sleep at all, don't know when to stop working. When you're here, you always take the time to check in on me, and it helps me remember that living is more than being in the right place and the right time."

He looks up at Ashe, taking in the soft smile, the brightness that's always there, behind the other emotions. 

"I promise that I wasn't purposefully neglecting myself. I've been doing better." He hates to see Ashe worry, hates when anything upsets him.

Ashe kisses him again, his forehead this time. "I know. You're doing so well, I'm so proud of you. Today you looked every inch the king you've worked so hard to become and I'm so happy that I get to serve at your side."

He pulls back, taking Dimitri's face in his hands and studying him thoughtfully. Dimitri wonders what he sees there, hopes that it pleases him. There's a part of him that wants to duck his head, let his hair fall over the scars over his eye, but Ashe doesn't like it when he hides. 

"It's time to lay all that aside though and let me take care of you, isn't it?" He rubs a thumb over his cheek, "Maybe try some of the new things that I brought back? If you're interested."

"What things?" Dimitri asks, leaning to peer around Ashe. The hands on his face arrest his movements, keeping him from seeing what he'd laid out earlier.

Ashe laughs, "You'll find out in soon enough. Go and kneel for me on the bench?"

Dimitri nods, rising to his feet and kneeling on the long bench at the end of their bed. It most likely had not been intended for such a use when the room was furnished, but they've found it helps lessen the height difference between them, allowing Ashe more comfort when tying him up.

It peeves him a little when Ashe hides most of the things he'd laid out from his view with a little smirk, but the annoyance melts into building anticipation as he then reaches for the rope and unwinds it, smoothing it out before bringing it over.

Dimitri straightens, letting Ashe guide his arms behind him, turning his wrists inward towards each other and pressing his hands to their opposing elbows before giving his shoulder a kiss. 

"Hold these here for me?" 

Dimitri nods, watching as the rope is dragged towards them, and soon he doesn't have a choice as Ashe binds his forearms together. Ashe starts drawing the rope over his shoulders, across and around his chest, sliding the smooth line forward and back through previous passes and he relaxes, marveling as he usually does that the tighter the emerging harness gets around his chest and arms, the farther away his worries drift until all he can feel is the texture of the rope chosen and the squeeze as he breathes.

It should terrify him, the helplessness should bring back memories of being held in the cold dungeons below in this very castle, under the watch of a mage only a year dead. But Ashe takes his time, speaking in reverent whispers and pressing kisses where he wills as he smooths out any overlap in the rope while he binds, checks to make sure his circulation is good and that his discomfort is minimized, and Dimitri isn't afraid. 

"There we go." Ashe says, one hand stilling on Dimitri's back as he finishes securing the end. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Mhm," Dimitri says, blinking away a little of the haze that's fallen on his mind. This is warm and familiar too.

"I can tell." Ashe teases, "You're already hard for me and all I've brought out so far is this little bit of rope."

Dimitri blushes, glancing away and then bouncing his gaze back when he meets the image of himself bound and Ashe standing behind him in the large mirror off on one wall, "It’s also been a month." There's only so much satisfaction his own hand could bring, but he refuses to mention that. 

"Well, you'll have to wait a little longer." There are fingers trailing down his back and over the rope, light touches replacing the steady pressure from before. 

"I haven't entirely decided what I'm going to do with you, now that I've gotten you all tied up for me, but I know that I won't allow you to come until after you've begged me for it."

This was both new and not. When they played this way, Dimitri let Ashe have his way, and that often included taking orders, even about his own pleasure. But there'd never been the underlying hint that he could be denied to the point that he would be so desperate he'd beg for it. 

"How long do you mean for me to wait?" Dimitri asks, nervous, carefully testing the rope.

Ashe hums, dropping his hand from his back to rifle through his bag before pulling out a ball with black leather straps trailing from it whose purpose Dimitri guesses at with a blush. He holds it up for Dimitri to observe.

"I'm not sure yet." Ashe says, with a hint of a tease, smiling sweetly. "How long was that ceremony?"

Dimitri opens his mouth. Whether in protest, in argument that the knighting ceremony hadn't been all that long, he isn't sure. The words are cut off by the kiss of the ball to his lips, the smell of leather arresting his thoughts. He locks eyes with Ashe, whose cheerful expression now questions, and opens his mouth wider after a pause, allowing the ball to push in further, stretching his jaw. He bites down as much as he can, unable to bite hard, the leather giving a little, as if it's wrapped around a harder core.

"There we go." Ashe murmurs, moving around him to secure the straps. "Tonight, you don't need to say or do anything unless I ask you to. You don't need to worry, my king. I'll take care of you."

The hand returns, smoothing Dimitri's hair off the back of his neck so that Ashe's lips can be pressed there instead. 

Something cold and round is pushed into his hand and he instinctively closes his fingers around it.

"Shake it for me." Ashe says, against the back of his neck.

He does so, loosening his grip when he realizes that he's muffling the ringing of the small bell. There isn't much room in his bindings, but he can manage if needed.

"If something's wrong and you need to stop, shake it for me, alright?"

Dimitri nods, the tension in his shoulders fading away as Ashe rubs along them. He feels Ashe move to his blind side, and senses him leaning in behind him, the fur from his own cloak brushing against his arm.

He startles as fingertips begin trailing up and down his inner thigh.

"I've been waiting all day to get you to myself." Ashe says. The soft fingers turn to itching lines as he turns his nails gently on Dimitri's sensitive skin. "And now I'm going to do all the things I thought about while I waited my turn for your attention."

Dimitri whimpers, a whine caught by the gag, spreading his thighs wider, silently begging for more of his touch. Ashe chuckles, fingers ghosting over Dimitri's cock, even as he bucks into them and throws his head back. Ashe rubs at the tip, drawing muffled moans as his fingers spread the liquid there.

"It was cruel to have the ceremony the day after I returned, you know. Making me stand in the same room for hours with you and have to follow decorum, unable to do the things I wanted."

Dimitri would point out, if he weren't gagged, that the ceremony had been scheduled for months and that Ashe had had every opportunity to get back to Fhirdiad earlier yesterday, instead of arriving so late in the evening that he didn't even bother coming up so they could sleep together, but even that thought flees his mind as Ashe gives his cock a single firm stroke and withdraws again. 

Ashe pulls the bag down the bed and Dimitri finally sees what had been laid out earlier.

A pair of gloves? These weren't the ones that Ashe had been wearing earlier, though. These were odd. Leather, but with fur on the back, and they lay together strangely, as if something was layered between them.

Both of Ashe's hands fall on his shoulders again, drawing his attention away before he can give them a closer look.

"You ready for me to be a little cruel in return, my king?" 

A shudder runs through Dimitri and he nods before he's even let himself consider the possibilities.

Ashe laughs, pressing another kiss.

"Only a little cruel, I promise. Until I decide how I want to take you." 

He moves his hands slowly down Dimitri, pressing more reverent kisses as he moves them along his back, his torso, his thighs, but never touching his cock or lingering too long anywhere sensitive. Ashe seems content to just feel his skin, something that's making Dimitri a little impatient and eager to move on, but nothing that he could conceive of as being cruel. 

Eventually, the hand touching him pull away to fingertips again, and here Dimitri starts to understand. They trace scars and run along his inner thighs, tweaking his nipples when they pass by and tickling the sensitive undercurve of his ass as it meets his thighs and he squirms, both wanting and dreading more.

When the fingertips turn again to nails, Dimitri whines behind the gag. Ashe targets his inner thighs again, drawing meaningless itching patterns while Dimitri squirms. He burns, nerves alight as Ashe is forced to hold him still with one hand on his bound arms, arousal molten in his veins.

Touch is something that he still struggles to accept. Growing up the single child of a king, he's almost always been held at arm's length and the years since have very rarely afforded opportunities to experience more than the touch of an elbow or an awkward clasp to the shoulder, until Ashe. The gentle teasing with nothing else to distract is almost overwhelming. 

He doesn't know if he can come like this, but every moment in Ashe's arms is pressing the desire closer to front of his mind as he grows more sensitive and aware of every touch. 

"You're doing so good for me." Ashe praises, teasing his cock again and holding him tightly, back pressed up against him, "Think you can take more?" 

Dimitri gives a moan and a glare that Ashe doesn't catch, as close as his face is to Dimitri's. He nods nonetheless, desperate for more than this teasing, to move on past the itching need that's doused across his skin.

"I'm glad." Ashes kisses at his chin before withdrawing and dragging his bag fully onto the bench beside him, into Dimitri's blind spot. He keeps one hand light on Dimitri's thigh, narrowing his focus to the feel of those fingertips as Ashe rummages around in the bag.

"I like holding you, but we're going to need more restraints for what's next."

Something is tossed on the bed in front of him, and he glances down, staring in bewilderment at a bar with leather cuffs attached. More rope is tossed beside it and the hand leaves him as Ashe retrieves a pillow from the head of the bed. 

"Bend over for me? There we go." Ashe guides him down, face first, until he's situated with the pillow bunched under his chest to support his neck and his ass up in the air, blushing fervently as Ashe runs a hand down his flank and hums in approval, giving him a little squeeze. He's more than aware that he's on display for anyone in the room to see, but there's only Ashe and Ashe would never shame him, only give him far more praise than he's certain he'd ever be comfortable receiving from anyone else.

"You're so gorgeous like this." Ashe says, awed. "I can hardly believe that I'm allowed to see you this way." 

There's more rustling and hands pressing his knees a little farther apart. Dimitri tenses as a leather strap buckles around one of his lower thighs, and then another around the other. When he shifts, testing the bonds, he finds that he can't close his legs or move them farther apart and panic flashes through him until Ashe comes around to where Dimitri can see him and sits on the bed, soothing him. 

"Too much? I wouldn't have, but it's important that you hold still for this and I don't think you'll be able to without some help."

Dimitri breathes heavily through his nose and calms. He knows he can get out of the rope and a little bit of leather isn't going to hold him steady. These trappings are more of a reminder of where he's supposed to be, he tells himself, just a hint to stay if he moves enough to feel the resistance in a new way. He trusts Ashe, but he's concerned about his intentions. That he'd find it necessary to tie him down further, that he's going to do something to him that would make him incapable of holding still.

"I bought some new gloves, especially for you." Ashe says, showing him the pair Dimitri had seen earlier, wiggling his hand into one of them. They're leather, but the backs are covered in fur as he suspected and the fronts... Oh. 

"It'll be a bit like it just was, but more intense."

Dimitri stares wide-eyed at the small little metal spikes protruding from the leather, covering the palm and finger pads and forgets to breath, mind reeling away from the possibility of pain. Earlier hadn't hurt, but he can't see how this wouldn't.

Ashe must see his fear, for he quickly undoes the sleeve of the arm opposing the gloved hand and rolls it up to bare the pale skin underneath.

"It's not meant to hurt, if you do it the right way." He sits closer so Dimitri can see and lightly runs it over the top of his arm, then shows Dimitri that he's not been harmed and then does it again, a little harder. Little lines that fade to nothing emerge and then disappear, but it doesn't appear to hurt much more than the first pass. "It's a bit like the scratching with my nails. You could use more pressure and make it hurt, but I'm not going to do that. Nor would I want to."

Dimitri looks up from Ashe's arm to meets his eyes and studies the seriousness that's there despite the small smile that graces Ashe's freckled face. He nods in agreement, the nervousness draining away. He's learned enough to know that pain appeals to some, but it's not at all what he wants, and he's relieved to know that that's not what Ashe wants to give him.

"The good part is what happens when you run them over more sensitive skin."

Ashe flips his hand over, baring the soft underside of his forearm, and drags his fingers over it. Dimitri can see the goosebumps rising, the fine hairs instantly stiffening and suddenly understands what Ashe was asking of him earlier when he asked if he could take more.

"I have to be careful, that's why I need to tie you down. Can't have you moving too much more than a shiver when I'm playing with you."

Ashe glances towards his ass and Dimitri realizes what position he's in, just what portion of and how much of his skin is on display and something akin to both dread and want courses through him at the thought of those spikes touching him there.

Ashe chuckles, grinning at him.

"I want to make you shiver and cry for me, Dimitri. Just from touching you."

Dimitri whimpers, the sound still muffled behind the gag, squirming at the thought of it.

"Will you let me?"

He nods enthusiastically, watching Ashe strip off the glove before leaving his vision again, leaving the gloves there for Dimitri to stare at while he sets about securing Dimitri further. Before long, it's hard for him to move at all, unless he truly makes an effort.

"You can always let me know if we need to stop." Ashe finally says, tapping at the hand clenched around the bell as he trails fingers over the back of his thighs, drawing attention to the previously untouched skin. 

The world shrinks again to just the touch of Ashe's fingers, with the added sight of the spiked gloves hovering on the edge of his thoughts, vaguely threatening.

Ashe takes his time, in no hurry despite his reported earlier impatience, taking him apart until Dimitri finds himself squirming again.

By the time Ashe leans over, clothed thighs pressed against his, and grabs the gloves, Dimitri isn't as confident that he can handle the sensations as much as he thought earlier. 

He tenses, anticipation sinking in his gut as he waits for the spikes, toes curled. 

He yelps, and would have jumped, if not for the restraints, when he's given the fur instead.

Ashe giggles behind him, drawing the backs of the gloves over his ass and his outer thighs.

"That's not so bad, is it?" He teases, as Dimitri relaxes. 

Its soothing, even the slight tickle is comforting after the itch from Ashe's fingernails, and it feels _good_. Ashe keeps to less sensitive skin at first, as his hands follow twin paths starting at the top of his ass and travelling down his thighs, even over his calves, although he avoids the soles of his feet, for which Dimitri is very grateful. 

It’s a gratitude short-lived. Ashe reverses his trail and he relaxes even further, now that he knows what to expect and as soon as he sinks into the ropes and lets his mind wander, Ashe flips the gloves over and draws two fingers lightly up each thigh.

"Shsh, it's alright." Ashe says, pressing a kiss to the small of his back as Dimitri lets out a startled squeak at the not-quite painful draw of the spikes. "You're doing so well for me, so lovely, sweetheart."

Dimitri shudders, considering the sensation. Its sharp, but not painful, not in the strictest sense, a much more pointed scratch than Ashe's nails. But there's so, so many more of them and he inhales sharply as they continue to traverse his thighs and the undercurve of his ass, Ashe whispering praise and sweet things next to his skin that he can barely hear, all his concentration devoted to the pull of the spikes.

Ashe increases from fingers to full hands and Dimitri shouts behind the gag as his inner thighs get the same treatment. Just as he thinks that he can't take anymore, the gloves are flipped, soft fur tickling over the skin just irritated. 

It tickles, but even so, Dimitri relaxes, his mind quieting as the words of Ashe's praise flow over him. Nonsense of _so good, so beautiful, so sweet_ that makes him blush and want to earn more, even if all he can do at the moment is be still at Ashe's will and obey his requests.

As if Ashe had heard his thoughts, one of the hands teasing his thighs trails even higher, rubbing the fur along the underside of Dimitri's cock, confirming for them both that he's still hard. He'd wondered before if he could come from Ashe's teasing, now he's almost certain that he could. He's very aware of every nerve and every touch begs him to push himself over that edge.

The other glove flips again, and he tenses, trying to not rut against the soft fur on his cock so that Ashe can torment him with the spikes. Both sensations at once sends any coherent thought left straight out of his head.

They stay away, other than _be still_ and _so much, too much, feels good_ and _want to come_ , as Ashe continues to tease and torment in equal measure, sometimes running the same side of the gloves over the broad surface of his ass and thighs, or chasing the sensation of fur directly with the scratch of the spikes. Sometimes using only one or both to tickle or scratch the soft, vulnerable skin of his cleft, his inner thighs, and everything in-between, until he's nearly sobbing into the cover below him, drool pooling beneath him.

Oiled fingers circle his hole, and Dimitri inhales sharply, realizing that Ashe has removed one of the gloves as his clever fingers begin working their way in and opening him up. The touch of fur fades into the background as he runs his fingers over his prostate. Its quickly becoming much more than he can handle.

He sobs, beginning to beg through his gag for his release, and then realizes that he can't, not in any coherent way that Ashe can understand. And that Ashe had meant for it to be this way.

"I was debating which way I wanted you more." Ashe says, sweetly, moving away from his prostate just as Dimitri's beginning to panic over the fact that he's absolutely going to disobey his command at any more of those fingers rubbing there. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to fuck you, with how trussed up you are."

Dimitri's gaze meets Ashe's in the mirror as the other glove is removed and Ashe undoes his pants, freeing himself with one hand. He blushes heavily as small pricks of shame punch through him at the sight of himself in the mirror, the king of Fodlan, naked, bent over, drooling heavily around a gag, and tied spread for Ashe to torment or pleasure at his whim, not even bothering to remove Dimitri's royal cloak or his own clothes to do so. 

He clenches and instinctively tries to close his thighs, only for the bar to stop him yet again.

"Too embarrassing?" Ashe asks, meeting his eye. "But you look so beautiful for me like this, and I'm the only one lucky enough to see it."

Dimitri exhales, relaxing, feeling a little silly as Ashe smiles. This game was theirs to play, and unless something went terribly wrong, no one else ever would know.

Before he can start conjuring scenarios that involved things going terribly wrong and ruining everything, Ashe slips in another finger, distracting him with the stretch.

"Or," Ashe reaches around him, stroking his cock slowly, "I thought I could get you out of most of this rope, and turn you over so I can ride you."

With the gloves no longer a worry, Dimitri squirms, uncertain if he wants to thrust himself into Ashe's hand, or away. The thought of Ashe clenched tightly around his cock instead or the hard length burning against his thigh pressing into him forces his decision, to pull back, the part of his mind that was still capable of thinking reasoning that if he wasn't good, it's possible that he won't get either. 

He's glad that Ashe is making the decisions, though, because he doesn't know which he wants more. Because all of him is shouting for both options, for Ashe to take everything and wring him dry, and he's not sure he'd be able to endure both while waiting on permission for his release.

"Or both?" Ashe says, as though he'd heard his thoughts, and Dimitri whimpers, "It’d be a shame not to take advantage of you like this, but I miss your cock too. Maybe I’ll make you wait for me while I take my pleasure of you, then ride you until you can make me come again."

There's a devilish smirk on Ashe's sweet face as he says it, fingers sliding free of Dimitri's hole. Dimitri clenches around the emptiness, mind filled with dismay. 

Ashe moves behind him, and there's pressure and then pure pleasure at the stretch of him easing inside. He moans, watching Ashe throw his head back in bliss as his thighs meets Dimitri's ass.

"You feel so good." He'd return the sentiment if he could. It’s not often that they take their pleasure this way, but having Ashe stretch and fill him was something marvelous.

It's a torment now, though. Ashe grabs his hips, teasing soon forgotten as he loses himself in fucking him, and every drag of his cock over his prostate punches garbled moans from Dimitri. It's so much, and he's not sure how much longer he can be good. Try as he might, there's not enough room in the ropes for him to do more than wiggle in either an attempt to meet Ashe's hips or to get away.

All he can do is take it and try to hold out. And hope Ashe forgives him when he fails in his one task.

He looks up to Ashe in the mirror, desperately begging even though the words were incomprehensible, tears blurring what's left of his vision.

"Not yet." Ashe gasps, "Soon, I promise."

Dimitri clenches around Ashe at the denial, and unexpectedly solves his problem. Ashe cries out above him, slamming into him a couple times more as he comes undone, flooding Dimitri with warmth.

"That's cheating, you know." Ashe says after he's caught his breath, the tone not at all cross, but Dimitri hears reprimand anyway. He was supposed to take what he was given, not try to circumvent the circumstances. Even the victory of a continued aching cock, of his obedience, feels bittersweet.

There's a kiss pressed to his shoulder; weight pressed against his back as Ashe leans in. 

"I'll have to do something about that." The teasing is back and Dimitri whimpers. "You have to earn your rewards fairly. Can't have you thinking that you can get away with things because you make me feel so good."

Surely Ashe won't deny him in the end? He wouldn't be so cruel.

Dimitri is sufficiently distracted enough, caught between convincing himself that perhaps he doesn't deserve to be rewarded away and the need to get more friction, more of anything, that he hardly notices as Ashe withdraws. He jumps as something cold and blunt is pressed to his hole.

"Careful now," Ashe says, working the object into him, "You wanted my cum so badly, it'd be a shame for you to spill any of it."

He hadn't thought he could flush any harder, but he does, the filthiness of Ashe's insinuation spreading over him in the slight chill of the room. What he assumes is a plug continues to push into him, stretching him, despite Ashe's fucking just moments before. He's full again and the agony of urgent need flares back up as the plug presses against his prostate.

"There we go." A shudder runs through him as a firm tap is given to the base. "That should keep you entertained while I get some of this off of you."

He presses his forehead to the cover below and focuses on breathing and holding still, willing some of his arousal down. Any slight movement jostles the plug, and brings his desire back to his attention, but as Ashe removes the bar between his thighs and the additional rope, the urgency fades, until he's sure that he can handle things again.

"Look at you, staying there so still for me." The warm praise rolls over him, Ashe raising him up to his knees again and giving him a quick peck to his temple.

"Let's get you off your knees."

A few minutes later, he's propped up against a pillow and the headboard, arms still bound behind him. Ashe helps him stretch his legs, as stiff as they are from kneeling for so long, before scrambling off the bed and finally beginning to strip.

Dimitri watches him, eyes hungry at each piece pulled off. He's still achingly hard, the plug pushing up into him impossible to ignore in his seated position, and there's Ashe, naked and pale in the firelight, shivering a little before pulling Dimitri's cloak around him again. 

Instead of climbing back on the bed like Dimitri expects, Ashe returns to the bag on the bench.

Dimitri inhales sharply when Ashe turns back, oil and one of the gloves in hand as he climbs back on the bed next to him.

"What?" Ashe asks, smirking, settling his weight on Dimitri's thighs, "You didn't think that I'd forget about these?"

Dimitri shudders as Ashe runs fingertips lengthwise across his chest, catching both nipples in their path.

"How could I not think about touching you? With your pretty tits on display for me in the rope like this?

He pushes his chest out at the words and Ashe's touch, offering himself up further, delighted shame flushing through him at the wide grin that the gesture earns. 

"That's it." Ashe breathes, face flushed red, eyes full of wonder, "You're mine and you'll let me touch you how'd I'd like?"

He nods earnestly, desperate to please.

"You're so good for me. Let me get settled. I still want to ride you."

Ashe takes a few minutes to prepare and then sinks down on Dimitri's cock, moaning. Dimitri closes his eyes, concentrating very hard on anything other than the feeling of the slick heat clenched around him and the plug pressing up into him, desperately invoking tax reforms and the half-read treaty with Almyra left abandoned on his desk for the day's festivities. 

They fly back open as Ashe braces himself on Dimitri's shoulders and begins to rock up and down his cock. He doesn't want to miss any of Ashe, not the tiny, sweet moans that pour from his lips, the flush that runs down his pretty freckled chest, or the way his eyes go hazy with pleasure every time he hits the right spot as he sinks down. Dimitri angles his hips to facilitate, planting his feet flat on the bed and thrusting up as much as he can from where he sits. He can't do much more than this, with his arms still tied behind him.

He's rewarded with more moans and then a breathy laugh as Ashe slows down, settling against his hips.

"You're cheating again, making me feel so good. Trying to hurry me along so I'll let you come?"

Dimitri protests, as much with a glare as with the mutter halted by the gag and with another thrust that bounces Ashe a little. He likes bringing his lover pleasure any way he can and if that happens to get him closer to his own release, well, it's a nice side effect. Ashe had never told him _not_ to make him feel good.

There's nothing but another laugh and a flash of bright teasing eyes in return before Ashe leans to pick up the glove that he'd discarded beside Dimitri and Dimitri's breath catches. 

"Ready for more?" Ashe asks, slipping it on with a wiggle and steadying himself with the ungloved hand before resuming his riding and reaching for Dimitri's chest, eyes trained on his nipples.

He's not ready, he realizes, he's really not. 

He shakes his head and Ashe freezes, hand hovering a hairbreadth away from his skin. He's given a searching look before Ashe curls the gloved hand and rests the side on Dimitri's chest, only cold leather touching him.

"Too much?" 

Dimitri hesitates. It's not, not enough that he'd shake the bell still clasped tightly in one of his hands, but it's a lot. He's too close, too desperate, and he's unsure if he can endure much more teasing before it becomes too much, and he snaps the ropes and just _takes_. He's certain enough that Ashe wouldn't be angry if he did, but it'd ruin their game and there'd be the old worry that he wasn't good enough to obey. That he isn't good enough for Ashe.

He nods, looking away from Ashe, ashamed of his weakness.

There's a hand threading through his hair and pulling him gently forward before Ashe kisses his forehead and then presses his own to it.

"Thank you for telling me. I've put you through a lot of new things today, haven't I?"

Dimitri nods again, and there's no judgement in Ashe's eyes as he removes the glove with his teeth, the thumb of his other hand rubbing circles on Dimitri's shoulder, the touch comforting him.

"Make me feel good then, my king." Ashe says, moving his hips again and leaning forward until his elbows are resting on Dimitri's shoulders and it's all Dimitri can to do remember to breathe with this vison of loveliness so close it makes him dizzy.

He thrusts up into Ashe, meeting his movements with sharp smacks of his hips, chasing the pleasure until they're both close.

Ashe's head is thrown back, silver grey hair fallen over one of his tightly shut eyes. Dimitri pulls lightly against his ropes, suddenly wanting them gone, wants to wrap his hands around Ashe's hips and fuck them both into release. 

Thoughts and feelings swirl too thickly around him and he moans, pleading through the gag, too close to the edge to hold out much longer.

Ashe is there, too, he realizes, as their eyes meet and the green is almost gone, swallowed up in lust and pleasure. He wraps a hand around his cock, stroking up and down, reaching with the other hand to undo the strap of Dimitri's gag.

"Please, Ashe, oh _please_!" He begs as it falls away, too incoherent to specify what he's begging for, hoping that Ashe won't draw it out him, make him wait any longer.

"You've been so good for me." Ashe is panting, curled over as he strokes himself and tries to keep balance. "You're going to fuck me, make me come. Then you can come with me."

Dimitri nods, gushing _yeses_ and _please_.

Ashe reaches around him and pulls the rope, releasing his hands. Dimitri surges forward, scrambling to his knees and grabbing Ashe's hips, fucking into him as if he were nothing but a toy, his slight weight meaningless. Over and over again until Ashe clenches around him with a shout and wet heat hits his chest. Until a moment later when the tight vice is too much, and he comes with a shout of his own. 

He shifts to lay them both on their sides, drifting a little in his exhaustion, Ashe wrapped up in his arms.

He's vaguely aware of Ashe wiggling away with a kiss, of the rest of the chest harness coming off, the plug being eased out of him before a warm washcloth cleans away the worst of the mess. Circles rubbed into his wrists and forearms, Ashe checking his circulation after the long time spent in the rope, soothing the marks left behind. There's murmur of questions and he answers with little thought paid attention to them, all of them regarding if he's feeling ok and if anything hurt or didn't feel right. He feels amazing, is comfortably numb in his foggy state, and everything is right with the world, although Ashe flits about putting things away. 

Just come and let me hold you, he thinks, and probably says.

Ashe nudges him to sit up again and he goes easily, blinking out of the haze. His mind clears a little, though the comfortable exhaustion doesn't leave, sinking deep into his bones. It's darker in the room, the only light left is that of the fire in its hearth. All the candles have been blown out.

"Those aren't going to go away by tomorrow." Dimitri says, absentmindedly rubbing the rope burns, thankful that the lowest ones aren't close to his wrist and he won't be risking them seen, even with long-sleeved clothing.

"There you are."

"Mm?"

"You've been off in your own little world for the past few minutes."

"Ah." Dimitri pulls Ashe closer, rubbing circles of his own along the small of Ashe's back. "I suppose I've been a bit overwhelmed."

"In a good way, I hope? I know there was a lot of new things that we haven’t tried before." There's worry there.

"Of course." He kisses Ashe in reassurance, "Do I look like I'm anything other than completely content?"

Ashe pulls back to study him, the unease in his expression fading away at Dimitri's smile.

"I was a little worried, at the end, with the glove. I thought I might have brought up some bad memories when you started shaking your head."

"Oh," Dimitri laughs, "That was just because I was seconds away from breaking the beautiful rope you brought for me all the way from Enbarr if you teased me any longer and I wanted to be good."

"You were." Ashe says and the praise warms Dimitri yet again, "So very good for me. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

They snuggle down together, the covers turned over them both at last after the long drag of the day, and Dimitri pulls Ashe close, drowsiness pulling him under.

"Next time," Ashe mumbles, a yawn splitting his words, "I'm tying you up between the posts. That way I can touch you anywhere I like without having to readjust. Maybe we’ll use some of the other things I brought back too."

"Alright, love." Dimitri replies, struggling around the words needed to communicate that that's probably not a good idea on behalf of the structural integrity of the bed. It matters little at the moment though, with his arms full of the man he loves and the fire softly crackling in the hearth, and he lets the thought go. Sleep finally claims him, and he dreams of nothing.


End file.
